


#nykyajannuoriso

by shineaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, Islamophobia, Misogyny, Multi, Racism, Suomi | Finnish, Translation, Xenophobia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineaddict/pseuds/shineaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Näytelmä vanhemmista, lapsista ja ajan kulumisesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#nykyajannuoriso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wsswatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsswatson/gifts).
  * A translation of [#kidsthesedays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119459) by [wsswatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsswatson/pseuds/wsswatson). 



> ÄITI, ISÄ, TYTÄR, POIKA jne. eivät ole samoja henkilöitä – jokaisessa kohtauksessa heitä esittävät eri näyttelijät. 
> 
> Näyttämö muodostuu pyörivästä pyöreästä alustasta, joka on jaettu kahteen osaan korkealla väliseinällä, jossa on ovi. Tämän alustan on tarkoitus pyörähtää kohtausten välissä. Pyörähdys alkaa jokaisen kohtauksen loppupuolella niin, että kohtauksen viimeinen repliikki jatkuu seuraavan kohtauksen ensimmäiseksi repliikiksi. Kohtausten tapahtumavuosi heijastetaan väliseinään lukuunottamatta viimeistä (1965-2015) kohtausta.
> 
> Taustahahmot (baarimikot, ohikulkijat, jne.) voivat sisältyä kohtauksiin, mutta eivät ole välttämättömiä.
> 
> Tauot repliikissä vuoden 1978 kohtauksessa osoittavat kohtia, joissa puhelun toinen osapuoli puhuu.
> 
> Vuoden 1969 kohtauksen slangi on polaria, kieltä, jonka miesseksityöläiset kehittivät 1800-luvulla ja jonka 1900-luvun homo- ja bimiehet ottivat uudelleen käyttöön, jotta he voisivat keskustella muiden ymmärtämättä. (Suom.huom. repliikit on käännetty polarin englanninkielisiä sanoja vastaaviin suomenkielisiin sanoihin. Muutamat sanat, joiden alkuperä ei ole englannissa, on jätetty alkuperäiseen muotoonsa. Repliikit voisivat yhtä hyvin olla täysin alkuperäisessä muodossaan)
> 
> Repliikkien käännökset:  
> ”Voitko puhua puhelimessa vai onko sinun vanha isäsi paikalla?”  
> ”Hän ei vieläkään tiedä että olet homo?”  
> ”Pubissa torstaina?”  
> ”Minulla on meille tarpeeksi rahaa suunnilleen kuukaudeksi.”
> 
> Alkuperäiset repliikit:  
> ” Are you todd to use the pipe or is your old omi ajax?”  
> “Still not a clue you’re so?”  
> “At the bungery on Thurs?”  
> “I have enough gelt to last us a month or so.”
> 
> Käännökset voidaan esittää visuaalisesti.
> 
> Englanninkielinen opastus näytelmän historiallisista tapahtumista löytyy osoitteesta http://sisterimaplaywright.tumblr.com/post/125035425457
> 
> Kääntäjän huomautus: Päätin jättää muutamien kohtausten alussa olevat laulujen sanat alkupäiseen englanninkieliseen muotoonsa. Se rikkoo hieman kohtausten siirtymää, mutta repliikit on tarkoitus laulaa, mikä onnistuu helpommin alkuperäiskielellä.

**2015**

_Ravintola. ISÄ ja POIKA istuvat pöydän ääressä_ _vastakkain._

**ISÄ:** \- ja hän haluaa romuttaa lukukausimaksut, luulin että olisit aivan innoissasi.

**POIKA:** No _luonnollisesti_ pitäisin siitä, mutta kun sitä ajaa tuollainen seksistinen, homofobinen, rasistinen –

**ISÄ:** Hyvänen aika, eihän hän ole rasisti.

**POIKA:** Vitsailet varmaan.

**ISÄ:** Mitä, onko hän rasisti jos hän haluaa selvittää maahanmuuton. Tämä on pieni maa, tilaa vain tietylle ihmismäärälle, ja sinäkin valitat jatkuvasti että et löydä töitä, ja se on, tiedäthän, kaikkien näiden ihmisten vika jotka vain tulevat tänne ja ottavat työt sinun kaltaisiltasi, ihmisiltä jotka ovat kasvaneet täällä ja –

**POIKA:** Entäs Brittiläinen imperiumi? Miten se eroaa tästä?

**ISÄ:** No se oli ikuisuus sitten, ei ole reilua että kaikki nämä nuoret joutuvat työttömiksi jonkin sellaisen takia, mikä tapahtui ennen kuin he olivat syntyneetkään, ja sitäpaitsi, nämä ihmiset eivät ole edes tarpeeksi vanhoja muistaakseen sitä, he –

**POIKA:** He elävät sen seurausten kanssa! Ja kai tiesit että Ken Chapman vertasi islamia syöpään?

**ISÄ:** No, ne molemmat tappavat ihmisiä, vai mitä?

**POIKA:** Et ole tosissasi.

**ISÄ:** Olen täysin tosissani, oli 9/11, ja mikä, Al-Qaeda? Ja nyt Isis –

**POIKA:** Mutta entäs IRA tai KKK tai natsit? Olivatko hekin muslimeja?

**ISÄ:** Eivät, mutta yleisesti ottaen –

**POIKA:** Nimenomaan, yleisesti ottaen. Sitä rasismi nimenomaan on, yleisesti ottaen muslimit tai tummaihoiset tai –

**ISÄ:** Sinä et ollut ennen näin pakkomielteinen poliittisesta korrektiudesta. Tiedätkö mitä tämä on, kaikki se aika jonka vietät internetissä –

 

**2013**

_Makuuhuone. TYTÄR istuu sängyllä, ÄITI seisoo hänen edessään._

  **ÄITI:** \- missä kuka tahansa voi nähdä ne, miten tyhmä oikein voit olla?

**TYTÄR:** Ne ovat vain rinnat, äiti, ei se ole sama kuin jos olisin julkaissut kuvia vaginastani, onko?

**ÄITI:** Ai niinkö sinä sanoisit jos pomosi löytäisi nämä? ’Juu, olen levitellyt yläosattomia kuvia itsestäni ympäri internettiä, mutta ainakaan ne eivät ole kuvia vaginastani’?

**TYTÄR:** Miten hän ne löytäisi?

**ÄITI:** Kuka vain voi löytää mitä vain netistä, sinä tiedät sen –

**TYTÄR:** Niin, jos he nimenomaan etsivät sitä, ja siitä puhuen, miten _sinä_ löysit ne?

**ÄITI:** Älä yritä vaihtaa puheenaihetta –

**TYTÄR:** Minä en yritä vaihtaan mitään, minä kysyin sinulta kysymyksen.

**ÄITI:** Hyvä on, minä tarkistin internet-historian sen jälkeen kun lainasit läppäriäni, voisimmeko nyt –

**TYTÄR:** Joten sinä et luota minuun, sitä sinä yrität sanoa.

**ÄITI:** No selvästikin minulla on hyvä syy olla luottamatta sinuun jos sinä –

**TYTÄR:** Jeesus vitun Kristus, minä olen kaksikymmentä, miten se vaikuttaa sinuun mitenkään mitä minä laitan blogiin, jossa ei muuten ole mitään minun henkilötietojani, joten minun pomoni täytyisi _todella_ etsiä –

**ÄITI:**   Minä en vain voi mitenkään ymmärtää miksi sinä haluaisit tällaisia valokuvia pyörimään ympäriinsä. Onko se huomion takia, kehujen takia, miksi?

**TYTÄR:** Se ei ole sinun vitun asiasi.

**ÄITI:** Totta kai se on minun asiani, sinä olet minun tyttäreni, minä luulin kasvattaneeni sinut kunnioittamaan itseäsi –

**TYTÄR:** Minä kunnioitan itseäni, toisin kuin sinä ilmeisesti. Nyt on 2013 eikä vitun kuuskytluku, tätä ihmiset tekevät nykyään, he –

**ÄITI:** Tekevät pellejä itsestään? Minä en vain ymmärrä tätä pakomiellettä-

 

**2011**

_Keittiö. TYTÄR istuu tiskipöydällä, puhelin kädessä. ISÄ seisoo lähettyvillä._

  **ISÄ:** \- johonkin poikabändiin jolla ei ole aavistustakaan että sinä olet olemassa, kun on, tiedäthän, sotia meneillään ja –

**TYTÄR:** Joten sinä olet sitä mieltä että minä en saa pitää One Directionista koska jossakin soditaan?

**ISÄ:** En minä sitä sano, minä puhun sinun tärkeysjärjestyksestäsi. Kaikki mitä sinä puhut on vain ja ainoastaan One Direction sitä, One Direction tätä, ja nyt sinulla on kaikkia näitä internet-kavereita jotka ovat yhtä pahoja kuin sinä, sinä olet aina puhelimessa, et puhu vanhoille kavereillesi, et puhu minulle –

**TYTÄR:** Minä puhun sinulle juuri nyt!

**ISÄ:** Viisi minuuttia, sitten sinä olet taas huonessasi tuhlaamassa lisää aikaasi One Directionille kun sinun pitäisi opiskella tai olla sosiaalinen tai –

**TYTÄR:** Miksi sinua edes kiinnostaa niin paljon mitä minä teen elämälläni?

**ISÄ:** Koska tuollainen ei ole tervettä, aina tuijottamassa näyttöä, omistamassa koko elämäsi tyhjänpäiväisille asioille –

**TYTÄR:** ”Tyhjänpäiväisille”, mitä sinä tarkoitat ”tyhjänpäiväisillä”, mitä sinä haluat että minä tekisin, käyttäisin vapaa-aikani katujen lakaisuun? Oletko sinä ikinä elämässäsi pitänyt kertaakaan hauskaa?

**ISÄ:** On paljon eroa sillä, pitääkö hauskaa vai omistaako koko elämänsä –

**TYTÄR:** Mutta sillä ei oikeastaan ole, vai mitä, koska muuten minä en olisi saanut A:ta sosiologiasta, en saisi paikkatarjouksia kaikista yliopistoista joihin hain –

**ISÄ:** No, sitten sinulla on aivan liikaa vapaa-aikaa ottaen huomioon miten paljon sitä tuhlaat. Teille ei anneta riittävästi tekemistä lukiossa, olen sanonut niin aiemminkin.

**TYTÄR:** Sinä et käy lukiota, miten ihmeessä sinä voisit tietää annetaanko siellä tarpeeksi tekemistä?

**ISÄ:** No, minä tiedän että silloin kun minä oli lukiossa, niin meillä ei ollut aikaa tuhlattavaksi –

 

**2005**

_Olohuone. ÄITI ja POIKA katsovat uutisia Lontoon pommituksista 7.7._

  **ÄITI:** \- noihin kamaliin videopeleihin, niistä se johtuu.

**POIKA:** Eihän sillä ole mitään tekemistä videopelien kanssa, en minä vain voi hermostua sellaisten ihmisten takia, joita en ole koskaan tavannut.

**ÄITI:** Ja kuitenkin, jos minä kytken irti sinun PlayStationisi niin sinä käyttäydyt kuin maailma olisi juuri kohdannut loppunsa.

**POIKA:** Miksi sinä suutut minulle kun en itke uutisille? Olisiko parempi jos olisin aivan poissa tolaltani?

**ÄITI:** Olisi parempi jos sinulla olisi normaali tunnereaktio –

**POIKA:** Lyön vetoa että kukaan minun kavereistani ei ole järkyttynyt, lyön vetoa että jos soittaisit kenen tahansa äidille niin he sanoisivat –

**ÄITI:** Kyllä, olet luultavasti oikeassa, koska sinä olet addiktoitunut noihin peleihin.

**POIKA:** Minä en vieläkään ymmärrä miten se liittyy mihinkään.

**ÄITI:** Koska ne ovat niin väkivaltaisia! Minä kuulen jatkuvasti kun sinä hurraat ihmisten ampumiselle ja räjäyttämiselle ja –

**POIKA:** Ne eivät ole oikeita ihmisiä, ne ovat fiktiota, digitaalisia ihmisiä –

**ÄITI:** Se ei ole asian ydin.

**POIKA:** Mikä sitten on?

**ÄITI:** Se, että ne ovat niin väkivaltaisia, ja sinä olet niin tottunut näkemään verta ympäri näyttöä, niin tottunut siihen että se on päämäärä jollekin mitä teet huvin vuoksi että olet aivan turtunut, aivan –

**POIKA:** Me emme ole idiootteja, me erotamme pelit todellisuudesta. En se minä ollut joka räjäytti ne hiton pommit, Jeesus.

**ÄITI:** Enhän minä sitä sanokaan, minä sanon, että tämän takia sinä et välitä ja se ei ole hyväksi sinulle, sinä olet tunnekylmä. Tänä –

 

**2002**

_Käytävä. ÄITI on puhelimessa, epätoivoisena, astelee edestakaisin._

  **ÄITI:** \- aamuna, minä heitin hänet kouluun... Ei, hän kävelee kotiin yksin, mutta yleensä hän on jo kotona tähän aikaan. ...neljältä, puoli viideltä, ei koskaan näin myöhään. ...Kyllä, tietysti, ymmärrän että olette kiireisiä, mutta – Olkaa kiltti, minä vain haluan tietää että hän on kunnossa, minä –

  _Avaimen ääni lukossa, ovi aukeaa, TYTÄR saapuu._

  **ÄITI:** Ai, hän on täällä. ... Kyllä, hän on kunnossa. Anteeksi että tuhlasin aikaanne.

_ÄITI lyö luurin paikalleen_

**ÄITI:** Missä helvetissä sinä olet ollut? Minä olen ollut huolesta sekaisin. Oletko nähnyt uutisia? He ovat näyttäneet koko päivän kuvia siitä tytöstä, Milly Dowlerista, joka katosi aivan aseman toisella puolella, ja sitten kello on viisi, kuusi, seitsemän ja sinä et ole kotona, minä olen pelännyt pahinta koko illan, minä olen soittanut sinulle varmaan kolmekymmentä kertaa, jättänyt viestejä, lähettänyt tekstiviestejä, minä olin juuri puhelimessa poliisin kanssa –

**TYTÄR:** Minä olin leffassa Kerryn kanssa, minähän kerroin että olen menossa!

**ÄITI:** Milloin?

**TYTÄR:** Pari viikkoa sitten, minä –

**ÄITI:** Ja sinä vain oletat että minä muistan jotain sellaista? Ihan kuin minulla ei olisi tarpeeksi tekemistä ilman että joudun muistamaan viikkokausia kaiken mitä kerrot minulle. Mikset sinä vastannut puhelimeen?

**TYTÄR:** Akku loppui, anteeksi –

**ÄITI:** Mitä minä olen sanonut mihinkään lähtemisestä ilman että akku on ladattu? En minä ostanut sitä puhelinta sinulle vain jotta voit kuluttaa akun pelaamalla niitä typeriä pelejä, sinun pitää olla tavoitettavissa. Mitä sinä olisit tehnyt jos jotain olisi sattunut etkä olisi saanut yhteyttä keneenkään?

**TYTÄR:** No, mitään ei sattunut, vai mitä?

**ÄITI:** Tällä kertaa. Jeesus, miten –

 

**1999**

_Työhuone. ÄITI on tietokoneen ääressä. TYTÄR seisoo vieressä, kyynelehtien._

  **ÄITI:** \- sinä voit olla niin tyhmä? Aioit tavata tämän miehen vaikka et tiedä hänestä mitään –

**TYTÄR:** Minä tiedän paljonkin hänestä, minähän kerroin, hän on kaksikymmentä, opiskelee englantia, hän –

**ÄITI:** Niinhän hän sanoo. Miten sinä tiedät että hän ei ole joku viisikymppinen sarjamurhaaja joka vikittelee tyttöjä näissä, näissä chateissa ja vie heidät johonkin hämärään asuntoon Mordenissa ja leikkelee heidät silpuksi?

**TYTÄR:** Tämä on naurettavaa!

**ÄITI:** Tämä on todellisuutta! Jos sinä poistuisit tuolta koneelta kymmeneksi minuutiksi ja katsoisit uutiset niin ehkäpä tajuaisit että me emme kaikki elä tuossa sinun fantasiamaailmassasi jossa kaikki ovat täydellisiä.

**TYTÄR:** En minä ajattele niin!

**ÄITI:** Minä en ymmärrä puoliakaan tästä. Mitä nämä kaikki kirjaimet ovat, ’BRB’,’ROFL’, aivan kuin lukisi vierasta kieltä.

**TYTÄR:** Voi hyvä luoja sinä kuulostat aivan vanhalta akalta.

**ÄITI:** No, ehkä minä olenkin. Minä en vain ymmärrä miksi sinä haluaisit mielummin tätä kuin oikean poikaystävän, lukiosta tai –

**TYTÄR:** Kukaan koulussa ei ymmärrä minua niin kuin hän.

**ÄITI:** Ehkä jos antaisit heidän tutustua sinuun. Ihmiskunta on selvinnyt tuhansia, miljoonia vuosia ilman chatteja.

**TYTÄR:** Hyvähän sinun on puhua.

**ÄITI:** Mitä tuo oli tarkoittavinaan?

**TYTÄR:** Sinä erosit ennen kuin olit kahdenkymmenenviiden.

**ÄITI:** Parempi eronnut kuin mätänemässä jonkun hirviön kellarissa –

 

**1997**

_Olohuone. TYTÄR seisoo television edessä katsomassa Spice Girlsien BRIT Awards –esiintymistä, tanssien ja laulaen mukana._

  **TYTÄR:** \- who do you think you are? Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are –

  _ISÄ saapuu._

**ISÄ:** Mitä ihmettä sinulla oikein on päälläsi?

**TYTÄR:**   _(kääntyy ympäri)_ Mekko?

**ISÄ:** En tiedä voiko sitä kutsua siksi, sehän peittää hädintuskin sinun takapuolesi.

**TYTÄR:** Se on muotia, isä.

**ISÄ:** Se on säädytöntä. Mene pistämään päällesi jotain muuta.

**TYTÄR:** Eikä, minä pidän siitä.

**ISÄ:** No, minä en.

**TYTÄR:** Mainiota, älä pue tällaista sitten.

**ISÄ:** Anteeksi mitä?

**TYTÄR:** Voi hyvä luoja, voisitko vain rauhoittua? Minä en ole edes menossa mihinkään, minä vain yritän katsoa tätä –

**ISÄ:** Josta sinä sait tämän, tämän inspiraation näköjään.

**TYTÄR:** Ja?

**ISÄ:** No, haluatko tosiaan näyttää samalta kuin joukko –

**TYTÄR:** Menestyneitä naisia?

**ISÄ:** Eli sinä siis ajattelet että on jotenkin voimaannuttavaa kävellä ympäriinsä niin, että kaikki on kaikkien nähtävissä? Pojat – ja miehet, aikuiset miehet – katsovat sinua ja he eivät näe ”girl poweria” tai mitä tämä ikinä onkaan mihin tähtäät. Minä en ymmärrä miksi te nykyajan tytöt kuvittelette että teidän täytyy paljastaa kaikki, jotta joku –

 

**1992**

_Kaupan vihanneshylly. ISÄ ja TYTÄR kävelevät vieri vieressä._

  **ISÄ:** \- äänestää puoluetta joka sai meidät sotkuun jossa vieläkin olisimme ilman Thatcheria ja Majoria –

**TYTÄR:** Ja entäs se sotku johon he meidät ajoivat?

**ISÄ:** Mikä sotku, mistä sinä oikein puhut? Talous oli riekaleina, he –

**TYTÄR:**   - tekivät siitä vielä pahempaa jos satut elämään kaivoskylässä tai –

**ISÄ:** Oi, lopeta tuollaisen pötypuheen viljely, nyt on yhdeksänkymmentäluku, emme me voisi mitenkään käyttää enää pelkkää hiiltä, voisimmeko? Sitäpaitsi, kaivokset olivat vaarallisia, ne romahtelivat, tappoivat ihmisiä –

**TYTÄR:** Mutta kaivosmiehet tiesivät riskit. Et sinä voi sanoa että heitä suojeltiin kun heihin kaikki  päätökset eniten vaikuttivat ja he taistelivat jotta kaivokset pidettäisiin auki.

**ISÄ:** Mitä sinä luulet että Kinnock muka tekee, avaa kaivokset jälleen? Tehty mikä tehty.

**TYTÄR:** Tässä ei edes ole kyse kaivoksista, vaan –

**ISÄ:** Sinä se mainitsit kaivokset.

**TYTÄR:** Koska minä yritän sanoa että toryt eivät ole kiinnostuneita ongelmien korjaamisesta, he ovat kiinnostuneita tekemään rikkaista rikkaampia ja köyhistä köyhempiä ja –

**ISÄ:** Roskaa, ja vaikka niin olisikin, mitä se sinua kiinnostaa? Emme me ole köyhiä emmekä kaivoskylästä, me –

**TYTÄR:** Eli sinä sanot että koska jokin ei vaikuta minuun niin minun ei pitäisi välittää ollenkaan?

**ISÄ:** Minä sanon että sinun pitäisi lopettaa leikkimästä politiikan ja talouden eksperttiä vain koska kaikki sinun ystäväsi ovat päättäneet että vasemmisto on se juttu –

**TYTÄR:** Juttu! Ei tämä ole mikään muoti, mikään trendi, mitä sinä oikein puhut?

**ISÄ:** Minä puhun siitä, että –

 

**1987**

_Olohuone. POIKA katsoo televisio-ohjelmaa, jossa mies kertoo AIDS:in kanssa elämisestä. ISÄ saapuu._

  **ISÄ:** \- luulisi noiden ihmisten jo oppineen tähän mennessä, vai mitä?

**POIKA:** Mitä sinä tarkoitat?

**ISÄ:** No, tuo on ollut meneillään jo vuosia, eikös, ja silti kaikki nuo hintit ja narkkarit saavat sen ja hankkiutuvat ennenaikaiseen hautaan – Tai siis, luulisi että he koettaisivat vähän käyttää maalaisjärkeä kun heitä kerran kuolee kuin kärpäsiä.

**POIKA:** Ethän sinä voi soimata ihmisiä kuolemisesta, isä, hitto vie.

**ISÄ:** Miksi en? He tietävät mitä tapahtuu, on heidän oma vikansa jos eivät osaa varautua.

**POIKA:** He eivät tiedä miten varautua! Kukaan ei tarjoa kunnon tietoa, kaikki on vain pelkoa lietsovaa sontaa, hallitus ei laita juuri ollenkaan rahaa hoidon löytämiseen –

**ISÄ:** No, miksi pitäisikään? Se on kallista, ja jos ihmiset eivät kerran aio pitää itsestään huolta -

**POIKA:** Joten sinun mielestäsi ihmiset ansaitsevat kuolla seksin tai huumeiden takia, niinkö? Sinä kuulostat aivan siltä kuin olisit jostain vitun pimeältä keskiajalta –

**ISÄ:** No eivät ansaitse kuolla, mutta jos he kerran tietävät riskit ja jatkavat vain elämäänsä niin kuin ennenkin niin voivat syyttää vain itseään. Jos eivät kerran saa ajatuksiaan pois jalkovälistä , niin –

**POIKA:** Niin sitten heitä ei pitäisi auttaa, heistä ei pitäisi välittää?

**ISÄ:** Ei pitäisi syyttää hallitusta.

**POIKA:** No, minä syytän hallitusta. He kuluttavat miljoonia niihin uusiin rautateihin eivätkä juuri mitään tähän, ja he eivät välitä vittujakaan meistä, he –

**ISÄ:** Meistä? Miten niin ”meistä”? Et kai sinä ole – voi luoja, etkö sinä ole –

 

**1986**

_Ruokailuhuone. ÄITI ja TYTÄR istuvat vastakkain._

  **ÄITI:** \- aikeissa syödä tuota lihaa?

**TYTÄR:** Minä olen sanonut tuhat kertaa, en minä voi syödä sitä. Se on epäeettistä.

**ÄITI:** Sinä kykenit syömään sitä vuosikaudet ennen kuin The Smiths sanoi että sinun ei pitäisi.

**TYTÄR:** Minä en tiennyt silloin että se on pahasta. Nyt tiedän.

**ÄITI:** Se ei ole hyväksi sinulle. Mistä sinä muka saat tarpeeksi proteiinia?

**TYTÄR:** Minä syön kananmunia. Ja sitäpaitsi, eläimille ei ole hyväksi tulla teurastetuksi, mutta se ei tunnu juuri huolettavan sinua.

**ÄITI:** No, katsos, minä olen ostanut sen jo, minä en voi enää herättää sitä henkiin. Se vain menee hukkaan jos sinä et syö sitä.

**TYTÄR:** Minä en halua syödä sitä.

**ÄITI:** Minä en tosiaan ymmärrä mikä tämän kaiken tarkoitus oikein on? Mitä sinä aioit tehdä, tavata heidät jotenkin ja ylpeänä ilmoittaa kuinka kauan sinun edellisestä kinkkuleivästäsi on aikaa?

**TYTÄR:** Tässä ei ole kyse heistä –

**ÄITI:** No se onkin ensimmäinen kerta.

**TYTÄR:** Tässä on kyse eläinten hyvinvoinnista, siitä että tekee niin kuin on oikein –

**ÄITI:** Sen sinun Morrisseysi mukaan. Sinä hyppäisit kalliolta jos hän käskisi.

**TYTÄR:** Tietenkään en.

**ÄITI:** No – _(elehtii tyttären lautasta kohti)_

**TYTÄR:** Ethän sinä voi verrata kasvissyöntiä itsemurhaan!

**ÄITI:** Mitä sinä meinasit tehdä sitten kun sinun seuraava lempilaulajasi sanoo että hampurilaiset ovat mahtavia?

**TYTÄR:** Olla eri mieltä.

**ÄITI:** Hmmm, sehän nähdään jos –

 

**1984**

_Keittiö. ISÄ istuu pöydän ääressä maalaamassa ‘ SULJE KAIVOS, TAPA KYLÄ’ –kylttiä. TYTÄR saapuu kuulokkeet korvillaan ja laulaen mukana ja menee puhelimen luo._ _Puhelimessa on lukko._

  **TYTÄR:** \- you love me, baby, you’d deny it, but you laugh and tell me I should try it, tell me I’m a baby and I don’t understand, but you know that I’d forgive you, just this once, twice –

_TYTÄR tavoittelee puhelinta, katsoo sitä hetken ja ottaa kuulokkeet pois._

**TYTÄR:** Miksi puhelimessa on lukko?

**ISÄ:** Koska sinun puhelinlaskusi maksavat meille pienen omaisuuden ja meillä ei ole siihen varaa nyt kun olemme lakossa.

**TYTÄR:** Joten sinä vain lukitsit sen? Sen sijaan että olisit vain puhunut minulle asiasta?

**ISÄ:** No, kyllä sinä tiedät millainen olet.

**TYTÄR:** Millainen minä olen? Luuletko sinä että jos olisit sanonut että se maksaa liikaa, niin olisin vain jatkanut kuten ennenkin?

**ISÄ:** Minä olen sanonut sinulle puhelinlaskuista aiemminkin ja sinä olet silti puhunut siinä joka ilta tunteja ja taas tunteja.

**TYTÄR:** Mutta se ei ole sama asia –

**ISÄ:** Kuinka niin?

**TYTÄR:** \- kuin nyt, me emme olleet silloin lakossa, se oli eri asia. Tämä on tärkeää minullekin.

**ISÄ:** Onko?

**TYTÄR:** Tietysti on. Olen minäkin osa tätä yhteisöä.

**ISÄ:** Silloin kun et ole puhelimessa.

**TYTÄR:** Kenelle sinä luulet minun puhuvan? Kaikki minun ystäväni ovat tästä kylästä –

**ISÄ:** Silloin te kaikki olette yhtä pahoja, tuhlaamassa rahoja joita meillä ei ole. Etkö sinä –

 

**1981**

_Pubi. Prinssi Chalesin ja prinsessa Dianan häät pyörivät televisiossa taustalla. POIKA on pelikoneella, ÄITI seisoo hänen vierellään._

  **ÄITI:** \- haluaisi tulla istumaan meidän kanssamme?

**POIKA:** Ja katsoa kun pari isokenkäistä lyö hynttyyt yhteen veronmaksajien rahoilla? Ei kiitos.

**ÄITI:** Sinä voisit tulla edes näön vuoksi, sama se minulle.

**POIKA:** Minä voin sitten yhtä hyvin pysyä täällä, enkö vain?

**ÄITI:** Mummo haluaa jutella sinulle.

**POIKA:** Minä tulen kohta.

**ÄITI:** Sinä olet ollut tämän masiinan luona tuntikausia.

**POIKA:** Tuskin.

**ÄITI:** Kuules, sinä valitat jatkuvasti ihmisten rahankäytöstä ja täällä sinä olet tuhlaamassa omasi tähän.

**POIKA:** Tämä maksaa kymmenen penniä, se ei aivan ole yhtä paljon kuin jotkin hiivatin kuninkaalliset häät. Sinä käytät enemmän huulipunaan.

**ÄITI:** Kuule, mummo pyysi minua tulemaan ja pyytämään sinua istumaan meidän kanssamme.

**POIKA:** Minähän sanoin jo, minä tulen aivan kohta.

**ÄITI:** Hän on luopunut paljosta sinun vuoksesi.

**POIKA:** Minä tiedän.

**ÄITI:** Hänestä olisi ollut ihanaa jos hänellä olisi ollut samat mahdollisuudet kuin sinulla, lukio, yliopisto. Hän ei voinut edes käydä koulua loppuun, hän joutui töihin heti kun oli tarpeeksi vanha.

**POIKA:** Minä tiedän sen.

**ÄITI:** No niin. Eihän se sinua tapa sinua jos tulet ja olet sosiaalinen puoli tuntia. Hän tuli tänne nimenomaan nähdäkseen sinut.

**POIKA:** Hyvä on, minä tulen viiden –

 

**1978**

_Käytävä. ISÄ on puhelimessa._

  **ISÄ:** \- hylätyn, eikä yhtään yli C:n. Meidän täytyy puhua hänelle uudelleen, tämä ei voi jatkua näin. Tämä on täydellinen häpeä. Kun sinun äitisi kysyy kuinka hänellä menee koulussa, minun täytyy valehdella. Se on häpeällistä, uskomattoman häpeällistä.

-

No, se on laiskuutta, sitä se on. Hän kuluttaa kaiken aikansa lukittautuneena huoneeseensa sen hiivatin levysoittimen kanssa – Siis, on ihme että kukaan muu meistä saa mitään tehdyksi, kun hädin tuskin kuulemme omia ajatuksiamme. Siitä hän varmaan saa tämän asenteen, tiedätkö, kaikesta tästä, tästä punkista, hän kuvittelee olevansa jotenkin vallankumouksellinen koska ei mene kouluun tai tee läksyjään. Ehkä meidän pitäisi ottaa se hiton vekotin pois häneltä.

-

Tuo on roskaa, ei hän ole sairas, hän on idiootti. Jokainen on onneton silloin tällöin, ei se ole mikään perustelu heittää elämäänsä menemään, ja kaiken sen jälkeen mitä me olemme hänen vuokseen tehneet –

_POIKA saapuu._

**ISÄ:** _(puhelimeen)_ Hetki, hän on täällä.

_ISÄ laskee puhelimen rinnalleen ja kutsuu poikaansa, pidellen kädessään paperia._

**ISÄ:** Mitä sanottavaa sinulla on tähän?

_POIKA kohauttaa harteitaan._

**ISÄ:** Ehei, älä esitä minulle tuota, nuori mies. Tämä ei ole hyväksyttävää. Sinun äitisi ja minä emme ole tehneet töitä vuosia vain jotta sinä voit heittää sen kaiken menemään.

_POIKA yrittää kävellä isän ohi._

**ISÄ:** Äläkä mene mihinkään kun minä puhun sinulle. Minä aion takavarikoida sen levysoittimen sinulta.

**POIKA:** Mitä? Isä, ei –

**ISÄ:** Sinä saat sen takaisin kun alat keskittyä asioihin joilla on oikeasti väliä.

_POIKA kääntyy pois itku kurkussa._

**ISÄ:** Älä nyt itke sen takia, Jeesus. Minä en kasvattanut tyttöä. Miehisty ja mene-

 

**1976**

_Asuinkatu. ISÄ yrittää kävellä jalkakäytävää kantaen kylttiä, jossa lukee “ENGLANTI TAKAISIN ENGLANTILAISILLE”. POIKA on hänen edessään, kävelee takaperin ja yrittää estää isänsä kulun._  

**ISÄ:** \- pois minun tieltäni.

**POIKA:** Isä kiltti –

**ISÄ:** Minä tarkoitan sitä, pois minun tieltäni.

**POIKA:** Ajattele hetki mitä sinä oikein olet tekemässä –

**ISÄ:** Puolustan maatani, sitä minä teen. Sinä vielä kiität minua kun sinulla on hyvä työ joka olisi mennyt hukkaan näille, näille –

**POIKA:** Isä, he ovat vain ihmisiä.

**ISÄ:** Ja ne jotka eivät ole vieneet työpaikkoja elävät työttömyyspäivärahoilla. Liika on liikaa, kaikki nämä ihmiset jotka tulevat tänne Afrikasta, Intiasta, kaikkialta, ja kuvittelevat että he voivat vain tulla ja asettua asumaan työtä tekevien veronmaksajien rahoilla, minä en siedä sellaista –

**POIKA:** Ei se ole niin yksinkertaista isä –

**ISÄ:** Totta hitossa se on, mikä sinä olet minulle kertomaan ettei se ole niin yksinkertaista? Minä olen maksanut veroja tähän maahan neljäkymmentä vuotta, älä sinä luule tietäväsi minua paremmin vain koska luet sitä hölynpölyä Guardianista.

**POIKA:** Parempi se kuin Daily Mail.

**ISÄ:** Sinä olet seitsemäntoistavuotias, älä kerro minulle mikä on parasta, sinä olet hitto vie lapsi.

**POIKA:** Ja sinä olet vanha mies, sinä olet niin kaavoihin kangistunut että –

**ISÄ:** Nyt riittää, pois minun tieltäni.

**POIKA:** Isä kiltti, kuuntele minua –

**ISÄ:** Minä olen kurkkuani myöten täynnä sinun kuunteluasi, mene kotiin äitisi luo, minä –

 

**1974**

_Olohuone. TYTÄR ja ISÄ istuvat sohvalla television ääressä. Ohjelma loppuu ja ruutu pimenee._

**TYTÄR:** \- olen niin väsynyt tähän, milloin tämä loppuu.

**ISÄ:** Sitten kun kaivostyöläiset saavat palkankorotuksen.

**TYTÄR:** No, minä toivon että he joko saavat sen tai luovuttavat ja pian.

**ISÄ:** Älä ole niin kiittämätön. Sinä et tekisi heidän töitään, vai mitä?

**TYTÄR:** En missään tapauksessa.

**ISÄ:** Yritä sitten ymmärtää heidän tilannettaan. Ei ole kovinkaan reilua että he riskeeraavat henkensä meidän muiden takia vain saadakseen palkkaa jolla tulee hädin tuskin toimeen, eihän?

**TYTÄR:** Ei ole kovinkaan reilua että he pakottavat meidät muut pärjäämään ilman televisiota puoli yhdentoista jälkeen vain koska he haluavat kesäloman.

**ISÄ:** Kuuntele vähän itseäsi, etkö sinä kuule kuinka itsekkäältä kuulostat? Ei ole varmaankaan niin vaikea tulla toimeen ilman televisiota iltaisin – kun sinun pitäisi olla joka tapauksessa nukkumassa. Töissä on vaikeampi olla ilman sitä puolet viikosta.

**TYTÄR:** Joten sinä _olet_ kyllästynyt tähän. 

**ISÄ:** No, minä ymmärrän kyllä sinua, mutta kai sinä tajuat että muutaman tunnin eläminen iltaisin ilman televisiota ei ole kaikkein vakavin ongelma tänä vuonna!

**TYTÄR:** En minä väittänytkään että olisi, vain että olen kyllästynyt siihen. Minä en ymmärrä miksi sinä olet niin äkäinen minulle, monet muutkin ovat väsyneet siihen.

**ISÄ:** Niin, monet sinun ikäisesi. Todella, te nuoret olette aivan liian riippuvaisia elektroniikastanne. Minä kasvoin lähes ilman televisiota, sinun isovanhempasi kasvoivat täysin ilman, ja me kaikki pärjäsimme oikein hyvin. Me olimme paljon terveempiäkin, voisin kuvitella, koska meidän piti mennä ulos sen sijaan että olisimme istuneet sisällä kaiken aikaa.

**TYTÄR:** Sinäkin istut.

**ISÄ:** Minä olen viisikymmentäviisi, en kahdeksantoista, minä olen riittävän vanha –

 

**1970**

_Olohuone. ÄITI katsoo uutislähetystä Babes in the Woods –murhista. POIKA lukee lehteä ja polttaa tupakkaa._

**ÄITI:** \- puolustamaan itseään. Kamalaa, eikö olekin?

**POIKA:** Hmmm?

**ÄITI:** Nämä lapset, kaksitoista ja kolmetoista, kidnapattu ja tapettu ja jätetty mätänemään. Kuinka kukaan voi tehdä mitään tuollaista?

**POIKA:** En tiedä, äiti.

**ÄITI:** Minun sydäntäni särkee tietää, että tuollaisia ihmisiä on olemassa.

**POIKA:** No, ei siksi tarvitse itkeä. Ei se ratkaise mitään.

**ÄITI:** Eikö se häiritse sinua?

**POIKA:** Totta kai se on järkyttävää, mutta luulen että jatkan elämääni siitä huolimatta.

**ÄITI:** Entäpä nuo lapset? Heillä ei ole sitä iloa että voisivat jatkaa elämäänsä kaikesta huolimatta.

**POIKA:** Se ei varmaankaan ole minun syytäni, vai?

**ÄITI:** No ei tietenkään, mutta voisit osoittaa vähän myötätuntoa.

**POIKA:** Minulla on vain tietty määrä myötätuntoa jaettavaksi ihmisille joita en ole koskaan tavannutkaan.

**ÄITI:** Tuo on kamala asenne. Se johtuu niistä elokuvista.

**POIKA:** Mistä elokuvista, mistä sinä oikein puhut?

**ÄITI:** Niistä Hammer-elokuvista joista sinä olet niin innoissasi. Sinä olet aivan niiden väkivaltaisuuksien lumoissa ja nyt sinä et edes hätkähdä oikeaa väkivaltaa. Tiedätkö, minä luulen että kuka ikinä nuo lapset tappoikaan oli aivan yhtä innoissaan niistä elokuvista kuin sinä olet.

**POIKA:** Älä ole naurettava. Eivät elokuvat tee ihmisistä tappajia. Joko sinä olet psykopaatti tai sitten et, elokuvilla ei ole mitään tekemistä asian kanssa.

**ÄITI:** Niinhän sinä sanot, mutta minulla ei ole ikinä ollut vaikeuksia välittää muista, enkä minä ikinä katsonut niin kamalia elokuvia kun olin sinun ikäisesi. Oletko sinä –

 

**1969**

_Olohuone. ISÄ istuu sohvalla ja katsoo televisiosta uutisia Stonewall-mellakoista. POIKA istuu pöydän ääressä ja kirjoittaa kirjettä faksin vierellä. Pöydällä on kasa saapuneita fakseja._

**ISÄ:** \- nähnyt tätä?

**POIKA:** Mitä?

**ISÄ:** Joukko hinttejä aiheuttaa kaaosta New Yorkissa.

**POIKA:** Ai.

**ISÄ:** Ihan totta, aivan oikein. Minähän sanoin, jos muistat, vuonna -67, että mitään hyvää ei seuraa kun antavat tuollaisten juosta vapaasti ilman mitään seuraamuksia lain kanssa, ja tässä on todiste. Katso nyt, katso tuota poliisia, kaikkea tuota verta.

**POIKA:** New York on Amerikassa, isä.

**ISÄ:** Kyllä minä tiedän, en minä ole mikään idiootti, mutta kohta ne ovat yhtä pahoja täälläkin, voin vaikka lyödä vetoa.

_POIKA ei vastaa. Hän lopettaa kirjeensä ja syöttää sen faksiin._

**ISÄ:** Kenelle sinä faksaat?

**POIKA:** Frankille.

**ISÄ:** Mistä asiasta?

**POIKA:** En mistään mikä kiinnostaisi sinua.

**ISÄ:** Se voisi. _(hän nousee ylös, kävelee pöydän luo, nappaa pinon saapuneita fakseja ja alkaa käydä niitä läpi)_ Mitä tämä on? Jonkinlaista – siansaksaa? ’Pystytkö käyttämään piippua vai onks sun vanha omi rinnalla?’ ’Ei vieläkään aavistusta että oot niin?’ Niin mitä? ’ Tulpalla torstaina?’ ’Mulla on tarpeeks gelttiä meille suunnilleen kuukaudeks.’Mitä tämä oikein on?

**POIKA:** Ei mitään, vain slangia, isä, ei mitään.

**ISÄ:** Minä en ymmärrä sanaakaan tästä, se on silkkaa –

 

**1967**

_Olohuone. TYTÄR kirjoittaa pöydän ääressä. Levysoitin soittaa Beatlesin Rubber Soulia. ISÄ istuu keinutuolissa, polttaa ja lukee sanomalehden etusivua._

**ISÄ:** \- roskaa.

**TYTÄR:** Ei se ole roskaa!

**ISÄ:** No, minä olen kyllästynyt siihen. Me emme ole kuunnelleen mitään muuta kuin tuota hiivatin Beatlesia koko viikolla. Sinulla on omakin levysoitin, jos sinun on kerran pakko kuunnella heitä koko ajan niin voit tehdä sen huoneessasi.

**TYTÄR:** Mutta tarvitsen pöytää. Tässä ei mene enää kauaa.

**ISÄ:** Minä luulin että olit jo valmis sen lehtisesi kanssa, mitä sinä nyt teet?

**TYTÄR:** Kirjoitan Bealle.

**ISÄ:** Kuka sinun ystävistäsi on Bea? Se punahiuksinen tyttö?

**TYTÄR:** Sinä et ole tavannut häntä, hän on kotoisin Filippiineiltä.

**ISÄ:** Miten te kaksi sitten tapasitte?

**TYTÄR:** Me emme oikeastaan ole tavanneet. Hän kirjoitti lehteen viime vuonna heinäkuun tapahtumista ja me olemme kirjoitelleet siitä lähtien.

**ISÄ:** Sen täytyy olla kamalan kallista.

**TYTÄR:** Minä saan rahaa lehdestä. Eikä se niin paljon maksa.

**ISÄ:** Ja te kaksi puhutte Beatlesista, niinkö? Luulisin ettei teillä ole jäljellä enää paljonkaan puhuttavaa.

**TYTÄR:** Puhumme me muistakin asioista. Ei se juurikaan eroa minun ystävyydestäni Lucyn tai Janen tai muiden kanssa.

**ISÄ:** No pakkohan sen on.

**TYTÄR** : Miksi?

**ISÄ:** No, sinä et ole koskaan tavannut tätä tyttöä, siinä –

 

**1966**

_Käytävä. Radiosta kuuluu uutisia Ian Bradyn ja Myra Hindleyn oikeudenkäynnistä. ÄITI pitää käsiään TYTTÄREN olkapäillä._

**ÄITI:** \- sinä olet, luojan kiitos.

**TYTÄR:** Oletko sinä kunnosa?

**ÄITI:** Minä olen ollut niin huolissani sinusta. Olen kuunnellut radiota, siellä on se niiden kamalien lapsimurhaajien oikeudenkäynti, ja olen ajatellut sinua noilla samoilla kaduilla, kuljeksimassa ympäriinsä yksin –

_ÄITI alkaa itkeä. TYTÄR laittaa käden hänen ympärilleen, johdattaa hänet sohvalle ja istuu hänen vierelleen yhä halaten._

**TYTÄR:** Noh, kaikki on hyvin, älä ole noin järkyttynyt. Minä olen aivan kunnossa. Mitään ei tapahtunut.

**ÄITI:** Minä pyysin sinua soittamaan, minä olen odottanut koko illan sinun puheluasi –

**TYTÄR:** Minä tiedän, minä yritin, mutta en löytänyt puhelinkoppia, ja –

**ÄITI:** Koko matkalla Woodleysta Hydeen ei ollut yhtäkään puhelinkoppia?

**TYTÄR:** Kuten olin sanomassa, kun vihdoin löysin kopin, minulla ei ollutkaan rahaa, joten –

**ÄITI:** Ei rahaa? Enkö minä antanut sinulle kaksi puntaa ennen kuin lähdit?

**TYTÄR:** Juu, anteeksi, minä käytin ne.

**ÄITI:** Mihin? Et kai alkoholiin?

**TYTÄR:** Ostin vain siiderin tai kaksi –

**ÄITI:** Sinä tyhmä tyttö! Sinulla ei ole mitään harkintakykyä rahan tai oman turvallisuutesi tai minun suhteeni, ei minkään paitsi juhlien, se on hirvittävän vastuutonta elämää. Jos sinun isoäitisi tietäisi miten sinä käyttäydyt hän saisi sydänkohtuksen.

**TYTÄR:** _(nousee ylös)_ Oi, anna olla, jooko? Hyvä jumala, ei nyt ole enää mikään kolmikymmenluku.

**ÄITI:** Nimenomaan, sinä olisit huomattavasti paremmassa turvassa juoksennellessasi ympäri Manchesteria jos olisi. Kun minä olin sinun ikäisesi ei ollut mitään näitä -

 

**1965**

_Olohuone. TYTÄR yrittää lähteä ulos ovesta. ISÄ estää hänen kulkunsa._

**ISÄ:** \- kamalia pikkuruisia mekkoja, mitä naapuritkin sanovat jos he näkevät sinun keikistelevän tuollaisessa.

**TYTÄR:** He voivat sanoa mitä lystäävät, sillä ei ole mitään väliä minulle.

**ISÄ:** No, sillä on väliä inulle.

**TYTÄR:** Miksi? Häpeätkö sinä minua?

**ISÄ:** Itse asiassa kyllä, kyllä minä häpeän.

**TYTÄR:** No, se on sinun murheesi, ei minun. Minä olen aivan tyytyväinen.

**ISÄ:** Sinä olit ennen niin hyvä tyttö, sen jälkeen kun sinä aloit pyöriä niiden vanhempien tyttöjen kanssa sinä olet alkanut käyttäytyä kuin, kuin –

**TYTÄR:** Kuin mikä? Mikä? Tämä on kuusikymmenluku, emme me elä millään viktoriaanisella ajalla enää, ei ole mitenkään moraalitonta esitellä nilkkojaan.

_TYTÄR ottaa tupakan laukustaan ja sytyttää sen._

**ISÄ:** Mistä sinä tuon sait?

**TYTÄR:** Kaupasta, kuten useimmat ihmiset.

**ISÄ:** Eivät sinun ikäisesi.

**TYTÄR:** Miten sinulla voisi olla aavistustakaan mitä minun ikäiseni tekevät? Sinä vietät kaiken aikasi töissä, sinä –

**ISÄ:** No, ainakin minä olen tuottelias ja kunnioitettava.

**TYTÄR:** Minua ei kiinnosta vähääkään olla “kunnioitettava”.

**ISÄ:** Niin, minä huomaan.

**TYTÄR:** Hyvä, nyt kun se on selvitetty, voisitko siirtyä pois minun tieltäni?

_ISÄ mulkoilee vihaisesti, kädet puuskassa. TYTÄR huokaisee, kulkee väkisin hänen ohitseen ja poistuu ovesta._

**1965-2015**

_KAIKKI DIALOGI TÄSSÄ KOHTAUKSESSA ON IMPROVISOITUA._

_1965 TYTÄR saapuu ovesta näyttämölle samalla kun näyttämö pyörähtää. Hän kävelee ympäri näyttämöä, polttaen samalla._

_1966 ÄITI saapuu lukien artikkelia The Moors Murderersista._

_1967 TYTÄR saapuu lukien yhtä kirjeistään._ _Strawberry Fields Forever alkaa soida._

_1969 POIKA saapuu ja jää odottelemaan hermostuneena seinän luo. Pienen hetken jälkeen häntä lähestyy NUORI MIES. He halaavat. NUORI MIES ottaa pussin laukustaan ja he alkavat käydä sen sisältöä läpi samalla kun istuvat alas._

_1970 POIKA saapuu lukien kauhulehteä._

_1974 TYTÄR saapuu. Hän käy lattialle pitkälleen, tylsistyneenä, pompottaen palloa seinää vasten._

_1976 ISÄ ja POIKA saapuvat, yhä tapellen samalla kun kävelevät ympäri näyttämöä._

_1978 POIKA saapuu. Hän istuu näyttämön nurkkaan pää alas painuneena ja itkien._

_1981 POIKA saapuu. Hän lähestyy 1974 TYTÄRTÄ ja istuu alas hänen kanssaan. He alkavat jutustella samalla kun tyttö jätkaa pallon pompottelua._

_1984 TYTÄR saapuu. Hän menee näyttämön nurkassa olevaan puhelinkoppiin soittamaan._

_1986 TYTÄR saapuu, pää alas painuneena, kuulokkeet korvilla._ _Strawberry Fields Forever häipyy kuulumattomiin ja There Is A Light That Never Goes Out alkaa soida._ _Hän kävelee 1967 TYTTÄREN luon, joka pudottaa kirjeensä. 1986 TYTÄR poimii kirjeen,  antaa sen takaisin ja työntää sitten kuulokkeet kaulalleen. Tytöt alkavat jutella._

_1987 POIKA saapuu ja kantaa mukanaan AIDS-lehtisiä. Hän kompastuu NUOREN MIEHEN laukkuun. NUORI MIES ja 1969 POIKA poimivat lehtiset, katselevat niitä ja kysyvät niistä 1987 POJALTA niistä. 1987 POIKA istuu alas juttelemaan heidän kanssaan._

_1992 TYTÄR ja ISÄ saapuvat, yhä tapellen. 1976 POIKA ja ISÄ kuulevat heidän keskustelunsa ohittaessaan heidät ja liittyvät keskusteluun. Kaikki neljä kiistelevät keskenään._

_1997 TYTÄR saapuu. Hän kävelee 1965 TYTTÄREN ohi, ja tämä kehuu hänen mekkoaan. He alkavat jutella._

_1999 TYTÄR saapuu ja jää nojailemaan seinään murjottaen, kunnes huomaa 1978 POJAN. Hän istuu alas ja laittaa käden pojan ympärille. He alkavat jutella._

_2002 ÄITI saapuu. 1966 ÄITI kävelee hänen luokseen, pyytää anteeksi ja näyttää artikkeliaan Bradysta ja Hindleystä. He alkavat keskustella keskenään._

_2005 POIKA saapuu. Hän lähestyy 1970 POIKAA ja pyytää lupaa katsoa hänen lehteään. 1970 POIKA näyttää sitä, ja pojat alkavat jutella._

_2011 TYTÄR saapuu. There Is A Light That Never Goes Out häipyy kuuluvista ja What Makes You Beautiful alkaa soida. Hän lähestyy 1986 TYTÄRTÄ ja pyytää lupaa kuunnella hieman hänen musiikkiaan. 1986 TYTÄR antaa kuulokkeensa 2011 TYTTÄRELLE, joka antaa omista nappikuulokkeistaan yhden 1986 TYTTÄRELLE ja toisen 1966 TYTTÄRELLE. 1984 TYTÄR poistuu puhelinkopista ja lähestyy joukkoa kysyen olisiko kenelläkään rahaa puhelinkoppiin. 2011 TYTÄR laskee kuulokkeet kaulalleen, ottaa puhelimen taskustaan ja antaa sen 1984 TYTTÄRELLE, joka kiittää ja soittaa puhelimella._

_2013 TYTÄR saapuu. Hän lähestyy 1965 TYTÄRTÄ, pyytää tupakkaa ja liittyy hänen ja 1997 TYTTÄREN keskusteluun._

_2015 POIKA ja ISÄ saapuvat, yhä tapellen. ISÄ näkee 1976 ISÄN kyltin, osoittaa sitä ja menee 1976 ISÄN luo. Hän, 1976 ISÄ ja 1992 ISÄ kiistelevät 2015 POJAN, 1992 TYTTÄREN ja 1976 POJAN kanssa._

_Otteita sosiaalisesta mediasta heijastetaan takaseinään. Ne alkavat nykyaikaisilla otteilla – twiittejä One Directionista, UKIP:sta jne. Vähitellen muiden vuosikymmenten mediaotteita alkaa ilmestyä - #TheQueenIsDead ja #SgtPeppersLonelyHeartsClubBand trendittävät #GirlPower:in, #CoalNotDole:n, #NationalFront76:n, #LovePeaceHarmony:n jne. kanssa. Tämä jatkuu kunnes henkilät vähitellen lähtevät näyttämöltä uusien ryhmiensä kanssa ja laulu häipyy kuuluvista. Kun näyttämö on tyhjä otteet häipyvät näkyvistä jättäen takaseinän tyhjäksi lukuun ottamatta tekstiä_

**_#nykyajannuoriso_ **


End file.
